


Transparent Days

by Putik_Ka_101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putik_Ka_101/pseuds/Putik_Ka_101
Summary: (PLEASE READ TAGS, DON'T READ IF YOU SEE A TAG YOUR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH)It was 5 days before Christmas, Tommy decided to visit a little bit despite his exile and Dream's death threats.Celebrating the holidays without your friends just doesn't sit right for him.Surely it was enough time to settle things and be happy for a change.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	1. Disregarding Rules

**Author's Note:**

> My First Dream SMP Fanfic. Might be a bit OOC and my own headcanons no made with me. + My first fic on this site 
> 
> This is all based on TommyInnit's streams from Dec. 5th to Dec. 8th, any stream going forward will be left out of the fic but maybe I can integrate some (that might be a bit difficult though).

It was just another day in the DreamSMP wherein everyone was minding their own business, though everyone was more excited than usual. How can you blame them, Christmas was fast approaching after all.

Tubbo, the president of the country of L'manburg, was busier than anyone else since he was setting up and preparing the venue and events that would happen on Christmas. This event was going to be the momentary time where EVERYONE can get together, yes even Technoblade was invited. 

No fighting, no cold blood, just festivity and togetherness. 

It was needed. After everything that has happened, a good and fun get together is just what was needed. Even if it was just for one holiday. 

As Tubbo was checking on his list of what to do a thought came into his mind. 

"I wonder how Tommy's been doing..." 

It has been a 2 weeks or so since he was exiled, only hearing how he was from the people who had visited him. He thought of how nice it would be to have Tommy on this event as well. 

"Surely he must hate me for it, but the people has spoken... I'm sure he'll understand that I was forced to exile him, I never wanted it to happen... But then again he did make the new L'manburg look bad... Again..." Tubbo tells himself. 

He went over to the crane, giving it a look then decided to head in to find Ghostbur. Heading down the water and landing on the sewer he enters the friendly ghost's abode. 

"Hey Ghostbur." Tubbo greets. Ghostbur looks behind him, his eyes widen with excitement. "Tubbo! Good to see you now. What brings you here to my place?" He asks. 

Tubbo scratches his head a bit and shows a list to Ghotsbur. "I've been doing things for the special Christmas Event I want to hold, I was wondering if you know some more stuff we could probably do. Got any suggestions?" Tubbo explains. 

Ghostbur scratches his chin then lights up with a thought in mind. "Maybe we can do a sand eating contest! Or-Or maybe a we have a fishing contest like bring me! Or uh, crafting contest like bingo? Ummm... Oh! Truth or Dare maybe!" Ghostbur looks excitedly at Tubbo who stared with an unsure smile. 

"Definitely will think about the others, maybe excluding sand eating contest. Thank you Ghostbur." Tubbo remarks. 

Ghostbur nods happily and then turns back to his brewing stands as he makes more invisibility potions. Tubbo stares at the ghost for a moment, thinking of what else he wanted to ask when he came down here. 

"Uh... Ghostbur, besides the events I was wondering... How's uh... Tommy been doing?" Tubbo nervously ask. 

"Tommy? Oh he's been doing fine, maybe a bit going nuts, I think, but he's doing fine." Ghostbur answers, still facing the brewing stand. Tubbo's expression was still of nervousness, he feels like something doesn't feel right. 

Tubbo clenched his suit as he felt very uneasy. Trying to collect his thoughts he inhaled in and out, Ghostbur takes notice of this and now looks at Tubbo in worry. 

"Tubbo are you okay?... Tubbo?" Ghostbur asks, he gets close to Tubbo and tries to calm him.

Tubbo stands there staring into space, still looking panicked. "Ah... What was that...?" He gulped. 

He finally feels his heart calming down and his body finally feeling less tense. Ghostbur holds Tubbo to fix his stance. 

"Tubbo what happened?" Ghostbur was very worried. "Ah, nothing. I suddenly felt dizzy and my heart raced... Probably just the smell of this sewer." He states, wishing it was the smell that caused the uneasiness. 

"Well, don't go dying now. We can't lose another President." Ghsotbur comments as he pats Tubbo in the back.

The cold feeling of Ghostbur's hands doesn't help his prior sate. 

Tubbo exhaled and gives a smile to Ghostbur. "I won't! Guess I'll head out now, thanks again Ghostbur." The two exchange goodbyes as Tubbo heads out the door. 

As he exits the crane he notices something in the distance, it was a bit far but he definitely sees a figure. Red, some white, and then yellow... It strikes to him and his eyes widen. 

"T-Tommy!?" He exclaimed. 

He couldn't believe it. Tommy was on the docks, standing there out in the open without a care. 

It didn't take Tubbo much time to sprint over, he kept waving as he tried to get the other boy's attention. His best friend was back, back with him and his home. Oh how much he wanted to apologize and have fun again.

He makes it to the dock, he looks down and pants trying to collect his breathe. Looking quickly in front of him to see that... There's no Tommy? 

Tubbo was now confused and a bit disheartened. He now thinks he probably was hallucinating from what previously happened. 

Suddenly he feels someone touch his back. 

He turns around quick and there he feels himself tense up again. Right in front of him was non other than TommyInnit. His friend. His best friend. 

"T-Tommy! I- I... What are you doing!?" Tubbo questioned immediately. He was happy but he doesn't forget that Tommy's an exiled man. 

"Uh, just wanted to say hi? Don't wanna be a dick and don't great his own friends before the holidays." Tommy answered, sounding unsure and giving Tubbo a few glances. 

"W-Well I could have just visited you instead. Your aren't exactly suppose to do be here, Dream might have you killed! Oh goodness." Tubbo now was dreading his friend getting executed for stepping back into L'manburg/Dream SMP territory. 

"Ah well, whatever. I fear no man! Plus Dream's just a dick, I'm sure he won't have the guts to kill me." Tommy joked, giving a big grin to Tubbo who smiled back. How much Tubbo missed this. 

" I won't be here for long, don't worry Tubbo. Like I said, just a simple greeting." Tommy assures him. "Just please don't snitch on me to Dream, I'd be twice as dead from that man.".

Tubbo laughs, the contradiction on statements and the loud and foul use of language was refreshing to hear again. "Well, as President I guess I'll keep you that one promise." He affirmed. 

The two give each other a stare, Tubbo then opens his arms to Tommy suggesting a hug. Tommy gives in and they both embrace. 

It was nice. Tubbo was smiling and felt like he could be in tears, despite it being only weeks it felt like months or years since he last had been with Tommy. 

Tommy purses his lips and stares at the side, a bit of sadness was on his face.

They both let go and give each other reassuring smiles. 

"Oh there is so much to tell you about! I've heard from the others you've been settling quite nicely in your new place, I've seen it while you weren't around one day and you surely made yourself at home. Ghostbur even gave me a nice gift, look!" Tubbo takes out the compass, Tommy looks in surprise. 

Tubbo smiled softly as he looks at the compass. "It leads me to you! Well your tent but it's still you." Tubbo states. He turns it around to see the words _Your Tommy_ engraved on it. 

"Hey, Ghostbur gave me one too! I guess we both can track each other huh." Tommy grinned. Tubbo's smile grew even wider. 

They both sat back and chatted for a while on the dock as the sun went down. 

The two friends where now in a blanket of darkness filled with blurry lights, they didn't care it was night. All that mattered was they were together. 

"Oh yeah, we are going to have a special event on Christmas. Everyone is invited, finally a fun day with no fighting or bad blood! Just for one day, we'd all be okay." Tubbo chimed. "Your coming right?" He asks Tommy.

Tommy looks in surprise. "W-What? I'm invited?" Tubbo looks at his friend, dumbfounded.

"Of course! I said everyone didn't I? Even Techno is invited, well if he does come. Dream agreed on it so it's fine, we can all join together and you're included!" Tubbo giggled. 

  
Tommy looks down at the water and ponders a bit. "Wow... I thought everyone forgot about me since the exile... s-sure there were some who visited but that's was a long time ago... Except for Ranboo, we became pen pals." Tommy explains. 

Tubbo frowns, he stretches his arm over to Tommy and pulls him closer. "We'd never forget about you Tommy! Besides... It'd be selfish not to have you here, you've done as much to get L'manburg back so having you in this is wonderful." Tubbo remarks. 

Tommy gives a small smile. Everything felt surreal for him but that didn't matter with Tubbo by his side. It felt like the good old days. 

"By the way, I had this terrible feeling a while ago and-" Tubbo was cut short by the sound of walking behind them.

The two came into a panic once the sound started getting closer, Tubbo stands and tries to hide Tommy behind him.

As the person came closer Tubbo dreaded who it was...

**SPLASH**

He looks behind himself and sees Tommy was gone but suggesting from the sound he thought must have jumped into the water.

"Tubbo? What are you doing here at this time?" Tubbo turns his head back in front and sees... 

  
It was Fundy.

The half-fox man looks at the boy with confusion. Tubbo releases a sigh of relief, his legs gives out and he kneels which catches Fundy off guard.

 _Thank goodness it wasn't Dream_ , he thought.

"Well I- I uuhhh, I was a-admiring the sunset!" Tubbo stuttered. Fundy raised an eyebrow, now a bit suspicious. 

Fundy looks around and then looks back at Tubbo. "I thought I just heard a splash. Did you throw something?" Fundy questioned. 

"Y-Yeah! I did! It was just some useless things in my inventory so don't worry much, hehehe." Tubbo nervously answers. 

Fundy gave one last look of doubt and then shrugs his shoulders, he turns back and walks away. 

Tubbo sighs in relief, he was sure Fundy might tell Dream. After all he'd do anything to please his " ~~lover~~ ". 

Turning around he tried signalling Tommy to get out of the water. "Tommy? You can come out now, it was just Fundy. We can get you some dry clothes and out of here before sunrise." He called out.

No response.

"Tommy?" Tubbo looked over the dock and still nothing. He became a bit worried so he decided to put his head into the water. 

Inhaling some air he then let his head enter the water. He looks around the area a bit, but no sign of Tommy. 

He looks down even further and sees only some kelp, fish, a ton of sand and gravel, and some rocks down there but no Tommy. 

Tubbo raises his head back into air, he's now a bit soaked but that didn't mattered. His friend was suddenly gone. 

"Huh. He probably panicked and swam back to Logtepshire." Tubbo gives himself a reason. 

He decided to leave now and maybe come back the next. Well if Tommy does come back the next day. 

"Screw that, I'll visit him instead!" Tubbo exclaims to himself. It was a nice thought and a nice day. Walking down the roads of L'manburg he makes it back home to rest. 

.

.

.

\- - -

_"Ghostbur, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure Tommy what is it?"_

_"Shouldn't you not be here? I mean, your dead after all and you don't just see the dead everyday unless we're all crazy to see you."_

_"Well... Tommy, be aware I'm not quiet sure what happened on why I'm still here but I do faintly remember something..."_

_"Which was...?"_

_"A voice asked me..."_

_"..."_

_" **"Do you go? Or do you stay?"**..."_

_"..."_

_"Now I don't know if they meant firstly **"Do you want to go back? Or Do you want to stay here?"** , secondly maybe **"Do you want to be here? Or do you want to stay back there?"**. That's all I remember." _

_"I see..."_

_"Was that an unsatisfactory answer?"_

_"No, no. Thanks Ghostbur, it's just what I needed."_

_"No problem Tommy. You could always ask me."_

_"Yeah..."_

_\- - -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload each chapter when I can just to make sure I can read over some typos or grammatical mistakes plus if my story is going the right direction. I'm busy with school so that might hinder the publishing a bit. 
> 
> Also the time I'm basing this off of is real time, not the SMP's roleplay time (A comment from a video mentioned that it has been 2 weeks since Tommy's exile in roleplay but irl it's like 4 days or so)
> 
> So uh. Hope the first chapter was good. :)))


	2. Just Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo vists Tommy with Ranboo and Nikki along. It's just a nice morning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure of first how this would go. I guess this was fine.

Tubbo was in Nikki's bakery, he ate some bread as he goes over last of his notes while Nikki baked some more bread in the background.

"Now going over some things, we're going to have the event basically just here in L'manburg's whole vicinity. All the other options got crossed off for being, A, a little too far, B, not approved by Dream, and C, it's Ponk's place." Tubbo finalizing his venue list. 

"That's nice Tubbo, there's no place like home after all." Nikki comments as she places down her last batch of freshly baked bread. 

Tubbo twirl the pencil in his hand as he looked at the other list, which were the events taking place before the big feast. He makes an unsure face and now patting the pencil against the clipboard. 

As the two were busy the door opens with footsteps coming in. Tubbo looks and sees the familiar face. 

"Oh hi Ranboo!" Nikki greets him. 

"Nikki! Good morning to you, as well you Tubbo." Ranboo greets them both. 

Tubbo gives a nod and gets back to finalizing the list. Ranboo heads over to the counter and grabs a piece of bread from the tray Nikki just sat down. 

He takes a piece, pulls him mouth mask down, and bites then immediately regrets it. "Aaaahhh! That's was hot. I don't think I should have eaten that." Ranboo exclaimed. 

Nikki chuckled at scene as she takes off her apron and let's her hair down. "You could have blown it before biting." She points out.

"Aw but it just looked too tasty. Plus it's even more crunchy than non freshly baked bread." Ranboo explained with an overdramatic pose. Nikki just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, do you think a sand eating contest would be a good idea?" Tubbo asks the two.

Nikki and Ranboo look at each other and then back at Tubbo. 

"What. The fuck." Ranboo says. 

"Tubbo I don't think people can eat sand." Nikki comments.

Tubbo looked back at his list, back at the two, and then the list again. He gets a bit flustered and groans. "Sorry, I just remembered what Ghostbur suggested. I didn't even write it on the list." Tubbo apologized. 

"Hey it's okay Mr. President. I'm sure you were busy yesterday and took what you could." Ranboo assured him that it was just a mistake. 

Tubbo smiled, he looks back at the list and then his face lit up with realization.

"OH!" He exclaimed. This time Ranboo and Nikki became a bit jumpy. 

"I just remembered! I'm going to visit Tommy today!" Tubbo beamed with excitement. 

Ranboo looked a bit worried at Tubbo, he looks at Nikki who notices his discomfort. 

"Uh, you sure you want to see Tommy after all this time? I mean, he'd probably appreciate it but he... Uh... Isn't in the best state right now since I've last talked to him..." Ranboo looked down a with a look of guilt on his face.

"What do you mean? He seemed fine when I saw him." Tubbo asked. He puts the list away and faces Ranboo and Nikki. Ranboo was surprised by Tubbo's statement. 

"W-Wait you saw him? I didn't see you leave L'Manburg at all yesterday." Ranboo questioned Tubbo. 

Tubbo takes a moment to process what was told to him, he scratches his head and looked away from the two. He accidentally got himself caught. 

"I- uh... Well you see... I didn't visit... Tommy did." Tubbo tries to begin. The two in front of him widens their eyes. 

"W-What!?" Nikki shouted. Ranboo started sweating a bit more. "Dream wasn't there was he? Oh noooo, Tommy is a dead man." Ranboo rambled. 

Tubbo realizes he made the two panic for Tommy, at least he knows they cared about him. "No thankfully! Though we did nearly run into Fundy. Good thing Tommy decided to swim away." Tubbo explained. 

Nikki and Ranboo exhaled a sigh of relief, they're glad they won't be losing their friend. "Don't worry Tubbo we won't snitch." Ranboo assured him, Nikki nods in agreement. 

Tubbo smiled, he was glad he could trust these two. 

"By the way, you sure Tommy didn't look off to you?" Ranboo asked Tubbo. The boy gave a puzzled look and tries to remember at the top of his head. 

"No? He looked completely fine, with clothes the same since the day he was exiled. Is there something wrong?" Tubbo states. 

Ranboo raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure your eyes are okay Tub? He doesn't fit the description the last I saw him." Ranboo comments. 

Tubbo became increasingly worried. "W-What do you mean?" Tubbo asked.

Ranboo sees what he had done and looks away being silent now. Nikki got worried as well and looks at Ranboo. 

"Ah sorry to pry... Maybe my eyes were tricking me yesterday so I didn't see anything off. Not gonna lie, I was feeling too happy to see him so I probably didn't notice. Plus it was sun down so it's was kinda difficult seeing him clearly." Tubbo remarked. 

Ranboo's worry still didn't leave his face but at least now it was less awkward. 

Tubbo reaches both Nikki and Ranboo's hands into his. "Hey how about we three visit Tommy! The more the merrier after all." He suggested. 

The two's face lit up and agreed in unison to join Tubbo's visit. 

The three left the bakery and headed to the nether portal to cross over to Tommy's place. They noticed the pathway that lead to an unfamiliar portal.

"Oh yeah. I heard Dream and Tommy changed the portal and made an easier pathway for people to visit Tommy more... Uh... Unsure if that fixed the lack of visitations." Ranboo states. 

Tubbo looked at the path and all the others, it came to his mind that Tommy did want people to see him. His friend even made a path for people to come over easily... Why didn't Dream ever mention this?

The group went on that path and entered the portal on the other side. There they were greeted with the sight of Tommy's tent in the distance and Logstedshire right behind them. 

"Oh, so I guess Dream allowed the portal to be closer." Tubbo stated, Ranboo nodded.

Nikki looks around and sees how open the place was, being very sunny and blue with puffy white clouds passing by. It was a fine day for a visit. 

"This isn't so bad. Looks like Tommy is making himself right at home." Nikki comments. 

The three made their separate ways for a while, Ranboo joining Nikki on a stroll while Tubbo went on to look for Tommy.

"Tommy? Tommy are you here?" Tubbo called out. No response and no blonde boy in sight. 

He then entered the forest nearby and thinks that Tommy is probably in there. 

"Hey Big T! I'm here with Ranboo and Nikki.... Tommy?" Tubbo was beginning to lose hope in finding the other boy. It was as if he fazed out of existence from yesterday.

He gives one last try on the communicators in the hopes Tommy sees his message. 

* * *

**_Tubbo:_ ** _Tommy where are you?_

* * *

Tubbo went back to the occupied area, he decided to enter Tommy's tent. There he sits down on the bed and looks directly at the enderchest. Tubbo smirks, he's sure Tommy was proud of getting an enderchest for himself and be very boastful of it. The playful kind of boasting at least. It warms him remembering his attitude.

The tired young President sighs on the exiled man's bed, not being able to find him anywhere. He hangs his head low in desperation to see his best friend again. 

"Oh, Tubbo." 

Tubbo shrieks, he turns around and sees Tommy on his right. The blonde gives a confused look at his shocked friend. 

"W-Wha- Tommy! You're here!" Tubbo exclaimed. Tommy raises an eyebrow and his eyes looked left to right and landed back to Tubbo. "Yeah, of course... You know I live here right?" Tommy remarked. 

Tubbo shakes his head then gets off the bed to give Tommy a hug. "No, no! I've been calling for you! Where you've been?" Tubbo asked as he stops embracing Tommy.

"Uhh... Mining...?" Tommy answered, sounding unsure. 

"Oh, well that would explain it. As if you'd hear me underground hahaha." Tubbo at himself, Tommy gave a hesitant giggle. 

Tubbo then remembered what Ranboo said earlier. 

  
_By the way, you sure Tommy didn't look off to you?_

  
He gave a look at Tommy and looked unsure of what he was looking at that was off. Sure Tommy looked a bit more dirty than usual, some dirt on his clothes a few rips on the tips of his shirt, bandana, and pants but nothing as drastic as Ranboo has implied. 

Maybe it was an exaggerated reaction from Ranboo?

That didn't matter. Either way it was great again, away from his work and now with his best friend. 

The two went out of the tent and saw Nikki and Ranboo exit Logstedshire. Tubbo waved at the two which they noticed and headed to his direction. 

"Tommy! It's good to see you again." Nikki warmly greets him. "You too Nikki." Tommy greets back. Ranboo gives Tommy a look, his face showed shock and was impressed.

"Woah Tommy! Have you been doing better? Your clothes don't look so bad. Did you get yourself a new set?" Ranboo asked him. 

Tommy just stared at the tall half-enderman guy, blinking down and then back now making eye contact with him. Tubbo and Nikki waited for him to respond to Ranboo. 

"Uhhh... I'm sorry man..." Tommy glances off to the side trying to avoid eye contact, now looking a bit anxious.

  
"You are...?" Tommy questions him. 

It was silent for that moment. The three were a bit dumbfounded... Did he just asked who Ranboo was? Was this possibly a joke?

Tommy was now looking tense as he waited for an answer, feeling a little bit smaller than the rest despite being taller than Nikki and Tubbo. _Please stop staring_ he thought. 

"Ranboo...?" Ranboo says. 

They looked at him to say it as well. Tubbo was worried for Tommy, he must be playing a joke right?

"Raaannn..." Tommy began. The rest perked up to hear him finish it.

"...boob." He finished with a smug look on his face. 

Ranboo's eyes show an immediate frown on his part while Nikki and Tubbo gave a slight chuckle. For a moment there they thought they should be worried, maybe there is nothing to be wotried about. 

"Tommy no!" Ranboo whined. "Tommy yes!" Tommy retaliated grinning wider. 

They all collective gave out a laugh, even if Ranboo didn't like that it waa nice to see Tommy laughing.

"Aw man, for a second there I thought you forgot about me. I'd be heartbroken!" Ranboo exaggerates with a pose. 

Tommy gives a slight punch to the shoulder and smiled at him. "How could I forget about the guy who became my pen pal? I appreciate the company you gave me while in exile man." Tommy acknowledges with a grin.

Ranboo felt his heart flutter from the statement, it was nice to be acknowledged by someone. 

"So what do you guys want to do while we're here?" Tubbo asks. The group thinks about an activity to do, then Tommy voices out "Wanna hang in the Nether? Maybe grab some more blaze rods or something, maybe deflect some ghasts too.".

The other three give each other looks and agreed with Tommy. "Sure! We could use some more stuff for brewing." Ranboo chimes, Nikki nods and holds the two younger boys' hands. "I'm glad you have some time together right now!". 

.

.

.

The four enters the nether and makes their way to the fortress Ranboo and Tommy were at the last time they got blaze rods. 

Once they made it Tubbo pulls Nikki and Ranboo to the side wanting to huddle with them. Tommy notices this and wonders what's the deal, though he doesn't bother to ask and let's them be as he waits.

"Thanks you guys." Tubbo says, words audible to Tommy's ears. Nikki and Ranboo heads to a different direction while Tubbo goes to Tommy.

"What's their deal?" Tommy asks, arms crossed. "Well, I asked them if we could talk some things out Tommy. So let's leave them with the blaze rod farming." Tubbo explains. 

"Oh no, it's fine. I mean if you do want to talk to me." Tommy states, Tubbo gives him a pat on the back. "Of course I'd want to talk to you! Why wouldn't I? Your my friend Tommy." Tubbo answers. 

The pat he gave felt a bit off. His hand felt a little cold despite the scorching heat of the Nether, Tubbo thought he might be feeling unwell since yesterday. 

  
He should probably get himself checked.

  
The two friends head to an edge that looked over the entirety of the Nether from above. The place was just red and lava, a mimicry of what hell possibly looks like, hot and devious.

They both sat down and let their feet dangle over the edge. 

"Tommy..." Tubbo started, the blonde looks at the brunette with a tired expression. "I... I want to apologize... For what has happened so far. You didn't deserve to get exiled I-",

"Tubbo no. I understand... It really isn't your fault." 

Tubbo looks at his friend in surprise, surely it was something he didn't expect. At the very least he thought Tommy would accept the apology instead. 

"Being away made me realize some things... And well as much as I don't want to admit my faults, hehe, I can't seem to hide from you at all Tubbo." Tommy ponders as Tubbo just stared and listened.

"I shouldn't have made things worse for you since you became president, it didn't help I was vice president. Being an asshole representative made our country look bad, which wasn't my intention... I think I just missed creating chaos... And maybe in a way the reason I burned down George's house... Was to..." Tommy trailed off.

Tubbo perked and tries to get the other to continue.

"Was to... what?..." Tubbo asked. 

Tommy faces the redness of the Nether, looked down and chuckled. He gave himself the strength to face Tubbo in the eyes. 

  
"Was to have my best friend back with me again." 

  
Tubbo just stared right back at Tommy. Immediately the two gave into an embrace, without even noticing they even broke into tears. The realization was too much. They both just really missed the each other. 

"T-Tommy. Ah... I have to apologize as well... I should have at least made the effort to change your sentence than an exile... Maybe community work would've been better..." Tubbo bawled. 

_It should have been us against the world, like it always has been._

He felt a little cold from hugging Tommy instead of even more warmth, but who would notice that when your in tears and sobbing. 

The two boys finally calmed down, they laughed and had small talk as they let time pass without a care.

Tubbo curiously looks over the edge and sees the huge sea of lava below them filled with some striders and wither skeletons swimming along. 

"Man, imagine falling into this much lava. That would suck wouldn't it Tommy." Tubbo comments. 

Tommy looks down the same direction as Tubbo, he tilts his head and was unsure of what to say. "I don't think so... Seems welcoming enough." Tommy lamented. 

Tubbo raises an eyebrow, weird statement. 

"I don't think burning is welcoming though Tommy." Tubbo remarked. 

"That's not what I mean Tubbo... Ah fuck it. Oh well! As if you'd understand that. Hehehe." Tommy exclaims which makes Tubbo frown. "Hey now, the fireworks burned my skin so I wouldn't really think it'd be nice to experience that again." Tubbo reminded. 

"Oh yeah... My bad Tubbo! Though fireworks and lava are two different things, one should surely sting more badly." Tommy speculated as he exaggerated his tone and wailed his arms around in dramatic gestures. 

"What is that suppose to- Tommy they're both bad! Hahaha. Oh nevermind." Tubbo gives up, the two friends just laugh it off. 

As they joked and lightly shoved each other they feel a sudden presence right behind them, getting closer having the two under a small shadow. 

The boys looked behind them, Tommy looked pissed and annoyed while Tubbo immediately tensed. 

"Hello you two. Guess you finally meet again." 

Tubbo nervously gave a smile and his voice cracks with a greeting. 

  
"H-Hey Dream...."

.

.

.

\- - - 

_"Would this be okay...?"_

**_Paper after paper,_ **

_"Surely... No..."_

**_Piece after piece,_ **

_"... Would they even care?"_

**_Draft and draft again,_ **

_"..."_

**_When words cannot reach,_ **

_"Did they even... care?"_

**_Is when action is taken._ **

_"I'm done..."_

  
\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) 
> 
> Hopefully I'll add the next chapter soon.


	3. Quite Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all feel tired sometimes, there isn't much to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this went at first, I just knew it didn't go where I wanted so I tried to make the most of it. Bland chapter ngl.

The air became dense and even more suffocating, the smoky air of the Nether doesn't help, as the two boys look at the masked man. 

"This is lovely. You both look to be having a good time." Dream says sarcastically. 

Tubbo nervously glances to the side with a slight smile, Tommy on the other hand had his fists clenched and his eyes clearly filled with caged rage. 

"Yeah, Ranboo and Nikki are with us too. They're just farming some rods." Tubbo mentions, Dream brushes this aside though. 

Dream gets closer to the two, bending down to their height as they sat by the edge. "So Tommy. Haven't thought to run to L'manburg without me, have you? Tubbo, he hasn't has he?" Dream asks in a sinister tone.

"You know I know better than that. I would never want to die from your hands you dickhead." Tommy grumbled. 

Dream motions his head as if he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he looked sternly.

"Is that so? You're really smarter than you look Toms, keep it up." Dream mocks him. 

Tommy glances away, his eyes just looking back down on the lava. Tubbo stands up and tries to lessen the tension. 

"Dream, I'd appreciate it if you, uh, leave me and Tommy be? It's been a while since we've got together so I would like to-"

"Don't you have a party to finalize?" Dream cuts him off.

Tubbo was caught off guard, he then takes out the list in his inventory and widens his eyes. Nervously he scratches the back of his neck. 

"Oh. I uh... Yeah..." Tubbo's voice softened. 

"I allowed this event to happen for a day, and you go around not doing much. Do your duties Tubbo, you're the president after all." Dream pats Tubbo on the back, who is looking down sadly, Tommy gets up looking mad as ever. 

"Oi, you shut the fuck up you dick! You can't talk to Tubbo like that. He's doing his best so don't go running your mouth like he didn't do shit!" He fumed. 

Dream walked towards Tommy, Tubbo turns and looks back to watch the scene unfolding. 

Dream takes Tommy by the arm, pulls him and shoves him right into Tubbo. The two stumble, Tommy regains his balance while Tubbo fell on his back. 

"You shut up exiled, your just going to be a guest for a day so what's going on in MY land does not concern you." Dream stressed.   
Tommy helps Tubbo up and the two stare at Dream who is now giving off a dominating aura.

"I never cared about any of you, so why should I start caring now?" Dream asserts. 

It was overwhelming but at this moment the young boys were powerless. They both stayed silent as Dream mocks them with his presence. 

"What's going on here?" Ranboo and Nikki were out of the fortress to see a disheveled Tubbo and angry Tommy, they looked at their direction and see Dream. 

Dream smiled at the two. "Hello." He greeted.

Ranboo's eyes looked from left to right, Nikki was was shocked to see Dream threatening Tommy and Tubbo. 

"Dream, uh. Mind if we head out now? We're just gonna leave. Yeah we're gonna leave." Ranboo quickly states, he grabs Nikki, Tubbo, and Tommy into his arms and runs into a distance. 

Dream shakes his head, taking his communicator and calls into it. 

* * *

**Dream:** Careful now Ranboo, you don't want to bring the exiled with you.

* * *

  
Tubbo reads the message, still huddled by a running Ranboo, and frowns. He admits it, Dream sucks and he just ruined some good time he had with Tommy. 

Ranboo stops and puts everyone down. 

"Did we get away from them?" Ranboo was in a panting state as he asked. 

Nikki showed confusion, she asked "Them? It wasn't just Dream there?". Ranboo nodded.   
"I don't know if you noticed but I think I saw Sapnap and Punz... I was afraid we were gonna get cornered or something so I grabbed you guys. I'm beat!" Ranboo exclaimed and sat down, exhausted. 

Suddenly the sound of ender pearls thrown was present, hitting the ground in front of the group. There they were faced by Dream, Sapnap, and Punz. The four froze in fear of getting hurt.

"Nice try running but your enderman qualities don't work on us, gotta hone that a little better Ranboo." Sapnap states, Ranboo frowns at his response. 

Tubbo, Nikki, and Tommy were ready to throw hands when Dream makes a "calm down" gesture. 

"We're not here to make a commotion, we just happen to be here a few hours earlier and saw you guys. I was just worried you'd take Tommy and disregard the rules we've agreed upon... And no one wants to get hurt now right?" Dream says with a strict tone. 

Tubbo sighs, sounding defeated. Tommy looks at his tired friend with concern, he doesn't like seeing him like this. 

"Dream... I'm gonna go home now. Tubbo, why don't you go back to L'manburg and take a rest big man." Tommy spoke. He walks towards Dream, now leaving his previous group. 

Tubbo looked at his friend with his back turned, Tommy stays next to Dream. "Good choice." Dream smirked.

Dream points at the three as he looks at both Sapnap and Punz. "You two escort them back, don't want the president dying here." He commands. 

Both Sapnap and Punz pulls out their axes and shields as they huddle towards Nikki, Ranboo, and Tubbo. They gesture them to move and head towards the portal to L'manburg. 

Tubbo looks back as he walked, Tommy and Dream getting farther and farther from him. Looking at Tommy directly, he gives him the look of distress and pain.

Tommy could only look back at Tubbo with dull eyes, a single emotion doesn't seem to emulate from his face. Though surely he doesn't like seeing his friends walk away. 

He finds it hard to express such feelings, as if he doesn't have any to begin with, but he does feel the pain. 

"Shall we Tommy?" Dream gestures Tommy to head in the same direction. "Sure, whatever the fuck man." Tommy replied, walking ahead of the masked man. He decided not to look at Dream as they made their way back to Logstedshire.

.

.

.

Exiting the portal the group of three were shoved out, Sapnap throws some of the rods Ranboo dropped at his face. Sapnap and Punz nods at each other and heads back into the Nether. 

"Rude!" Ranboo exclaimed. 

They were just brought back like that. Tubbo tries to conjure up his thoughts and feelings, it was overwhelming him. He takes a look at his inventory and is filled with even more uncertainty when he sees the fucking list.

Feeling pushed around and given false sincerity didn't sit right to him, it reminded him too much... of when he worked with Schlatt. 

It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Nikki immediately takes notice of this, she holds Tubbo close and helps him with his composure. "Tubbo, why don't you rest? You look ill and seemingly about to faint." Nikki suggests. 

Tubbo looks at her, he wanted to argue on that but then the dizziness gets the best of him. "Sure Nikki, maybe I should get a consultation from Bad... He's good at medicine right? I'll... I'll rest." Tubbo walks away from the two to the direction of vacant homes in L'manburg.

Nikki and Ranboo look at each other and then back at where Tubbo was, they were worried for his well being. 

.

.

.

Tubbo enters a vacant home and immediately pops down a bed to rest in. He lays there looking up at the ceiling and contemplates what just happened. 

Tommy just gave in and left them. No complaints, no resistance, he just went back with Dream to Logstedshire.

To him Tommy felt different, he couldn't tell if it a good different or bad different. It was different and it felt unsettling. 

Dream's taunting nature made him feel even worse, it reminded him too much of what went down with Schlatt except Dream puts up a friendly facade with threats underneath.   
Tubbo breathes in and out to calm himself. 

_I should visit him again tomorrow,_ he thought. 

The door opens, Tubbo gets up to see it was BadBoyHalo. Bad closes the done behind him and gestures a hello sign to Tubbo. "I've heard you weren't feeling well and you wanted to see me?" Bad asks. 

Tubbo nods, Bad gets closer and prepared some potions and a few equipment as he examined Tubbo. 

It took a few minutes until Bad gave Tubbo an all clear and later on a diagnosis.

"As much as I am no doctor, more of a slight healer, I think you're just stressed Tubbo. I advice you to rest the whole day and not to do much considering any work with the party or anything else. You might actually faint later on, here eat some cooked fish." Bad hands over the cooked cod to Tubbo who immediately gobbles it all down. 

"Thanks Bad... Say does being stressed also has something to do with feeling cold?" Tubbo questioned, Bad raises an eyebrow at the statement. 

Bad tried to think about it, he then places his hand on Tubbo's forhead and then neck. "You don't seem to be coming down with fever. Maybe your environment was causing it?" Bad was unsure. 

Tubbo scratches the back of his head then shakes his head. "I don't think so, I've been in the Nether for a while so I don't think it was the environment... Actually I've only felt it around Tommy... It was a slight feeling but he felt a bit cold." Tubbo tries to explain. 

Bad gives the statement a thought and then snaps his fingers. "Maybe Tommy hasn't been eating much or he's just laying in the cold that caused his temperature to drop. That or maybe something spiritual but let's not go past logic now." Bad says. 

"Who knows, maybe you're just feeling nervous around him since you both haven't spoke in a while. Talking to him more should make you both feel better." He adds.

"I see... Well thank you Bad. Hopefully I can repay you soon." Tubbo waved a goodbye as Bad fixed his things and heads out the door. "No problem Mr. President hehe." Bad giggled and left. 

Tubbo was once again left one with just himself and his thoughts. The fish made him feel full and tired, he slowly started feeling drowsy. Laying himself down he drifted off to a nice and blissful sleep.

  
° ° ° ° °

  
_There he stood in the middle of a luscious meadow, flowers and grass going east as they were blown by the wind. He stood there and looked at the distance where there was figure wearing a big and proud grin._

_"Its us against the world! Right Tubbo?" He_ _asked._

_Tubbo answers cheerfully. "Of course!"_

_He blinked once, there stood Tommy in the L'manburg uniform wearing a smile._

_He blinked again, there stood Tommy in his clothes from Schlatt's reign looking unsure._

_He blinked once more, there stood Tommy in clothes torn with a face tired and eyes filled with sadness._

_Tubbo stared at this Tommy. He looked with a face of naivety which changes to worry._

_He blinked one last time, there was no one there. No Tommy._

_The skies got darker and the wind stopped flowing, Tubbo started panicking but then he felt a hand touch his shoulder._

_He turns around to be met with dead blue eyes._

_All he can do is stare back._

° ° ° ° °

Tubbo shot up from laying, he felt shock go through his system as he panted heavily. Trying to collect his thoughts he heard a noise of banging.

A knock at the door was there as the rays of sunlight crack through the windows. 

"Come in!" Tubbo states. There enters Fundy and Eret, the two were holding baskets of fruits and bread. 

"Hey Tubbo, Nikki asked us to deliver this to you." Eret gives the fruit basket to Tubbo and Fundy gives the bread basket. 

"We heard you got Bad to check you up so hopefully you don't mind us seeing you besides Nikki's request." Fundy states. 

"Oh no it's fine you two! Ummm tell me, is it the next day already?" Tubbo asked. "Yeah it is. You really slept in yesterday." Eret answered. Tubbo slumps down his shoulders, he didn't like the fact he wasted an entire day.

"Hey Tubbo, if you want maybe me and Eret could help you with the work load so that you wouldn't feel overwhelmed. Your almost done with the list and what you need right? Three is better than one." Fundy suggests, nudging at Eret who liked the suggestion. 

Tubbo weakly smiled, "Thanks guys! I'd really appreciate that.".

They spent the rest of the new day in preparing and finalizing the party that's coming in two days. 

Tubbo was preoccupied with suggestions and decision making, Fundy got on with what the decorations were, and Eret planned on what was going to be served. 

The young President cursed a bit under his breathe, asking himself why he didn't find help earlier. This was way easier and fun than doing things alone...

Alone...

Tubbo looks at the horizon as the sun went down again with the day passing by too quickly, he sees the docks where he and Tommy saw each other again. 

"Tommy... How are you doing there?" He asked himself, he at least hoped maybe Tommy could hear his question. 

The sun went down and all the torches and lamps stood out in the darkness. 

He wondered how his friend was doing. 

As he made his way to Eret's castle to meet up with him and Fundy he sees Sapnap passing by, a question came to his mind and he immediately runs up to Sapnap.

"Sapnap! Sapnap wait!" Tubbo shouts as he waved at d man, Sapnap noticed and stops in his tracks. 

"Sapnap, how was Tommy doing yesterday?" Tubbo asked once he faced Sapnap. The older man looked to the side and scratched the back of his head. "He's fine I guess, less noisy than the usual... Want me to be completely honest with you?" Sapnap started. 

Tubbo pursed his lips, "Uh sure..." he said.

Sapnap exhaled and looked at Tubbo as he remembers what happened yesterday. 

"I don't know if he's joking, you probably know since he's your best friend, but he asked me "Who are you?" when I passed him by. I was gonna question that but Dream called me for us to leave, Tommy just stared at us as we left through the portal. The guy's eyes looked tired than usual." Sapnap explained. 

"Ah." Was all could escape Tubbo's mouth. 

Sapnap looked at the worried Tubbo, he gestures to the guy and leaves him be. 

  
Tubbo was sweating, his heart was racing a bit. Another "Who are you?" moment from his friend. That didn't sit well with Tubbo. He feels nervous. 

  
"Maybe Sapnap looked different yesterday?... Yeah maybe." Tubbo tries to give himself a reason and laugh it off. He continued walking to Eret's castle as he pushed the thought aside. 

When will he start running out of self-made reasons?

.

.

.

\- - -

_"Here Dream."_

_"Oh? Already giving your stuff? How prepared. Thank you Tommy."_

_"Shut up and leave, thanks for visiting anyways."_

_"Tommy, I'm your friend. Consider me your friend, at least I visit."_

_"... Sure whatever. Just do your thing and leave... I'm tired."_

_"Whatever Tommy."_

_**BOOM** _

_"..."_

_"See you next time. Get some sleep will you, you look terrible hahaha."_

_"..."_

_Footsteps makes their way to the portal and the warping sounds indicated their leave._

_"I don't sleep... Not anymore."_

_He breaks into sobs, how he wishes he could dream again then to wake up from nightmares._

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, so about the part where Ranboo just fricking grabs them is part of my headcanon that Ranboo has enderman qualities (same with Fundy having fox-like and Techno having boar-like qualities), basically he can carry loads of stuff or heavy things and even carry many people but that wears off in a few minutes or so and he is rendered usless until he can recover energy. 
> 
> Sorry if I went OOC. Just wanna say each new stream Tommy's making rn HURTS.
> 
> I can finally write the chapter I wanted, seriously I thought it'd be chap three but nope.


	4. Not Welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is welcomed into a person's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted someone to get angry, instead I made them more somber. I suck at writing angry s hit hahaha

Fundy, Eret and Tubbo makes their way to Nikki's bakery. Eret opens the door loudly catching Nikko's attention as she puts down a tray of fresh bread.

"We're finally done! Now all that's left is actually doing the shit before midnight." Fundy announced. Tubbo and Eret smiles, Nikki looked amused at the three.

"Well then, here have some fresh hot bread. On the house you guys." She passes them each one piece. They instantly bit it down and felt satisfied for their work. 

They drank some water and chowed down on more bread, Nikki watched them finish the entire tray. "You guys didn't eat much?" She asked.

"Nope! Thanks for the bread Nikki!" Eret bites down one more into his mouth. "Yeah thanks Nikki!" Tubbo said with a full mouth.

Nikki giggled at them, once the tray was finished she takes it and washes it out. Tubbo looks at Eret and Fundy, his face lights up and smiled at them contently. He puts out his hand in a gesture for a shake. 

"Thank you so much you two! I can't wait for preparations tomorrow." Tubbo exclaimed. Eret exchanges handshakes with him first and then Fundy. "No problem, it was a pleasure working with you Mr. President." Eret replies while Fundy tilts his hat. 

The two walk out of the bakery and went on with their day. Tubbo takes out some coins from his pocket, he placed it down on the counter and takes a basket of bread from the side display. 

"Nikki I'll be buying this! See you around!" Tubbo takes the basket and runs out of the bakery. Nikki heads to the counter and counts the coins he gave, she raised an eyebrow and sighed. 

"I'll let you off the hook with this one." She comments. 

.

.

.

Tubbo makes his way through the Nether and into Logstedshire's portal. He was excited to see Tommy again, even if it was just his second time visiting. 

Tubbo enters the portal and is being transported. Once he makes it to Logstedshire he is greeted with commotion by the tent area.

"Now Tommy, I don't like liars. You still have your sword on you, don't you? Put it in the pit so we can get on with our day."

"Dream, I told you I don't have anything else on me. Believe me I haven't crafted any armour or weapons. If I have I would be wearing some right now."

Tubbo hid behind the trees and listened closely, he was already unsure with where this was going.

"... Alright then Tommy. Just do you know, if I see you with a sword I won't hesitate to mug your stuff and blow them up."

Tubbo's eyes widen, did he just hear that right? Dream's been blowing Tommy's things? 

Why would he do that? Tommy doesn't even have much... He thought

"Whatever Big D... Why don't you leave me alone, go back to friends or something." 

"But Tommy, you're also my friend. Shouldn't a friend be there for another?" 

Silence overtook for a moment and then Tubbo hears angry footsteps, seemingly Tommy's, heading towards Dream.

"IF YOU REALLY WERE MY FRIEND THEN WHY WOULD YOU... Why... Friends... Friends don't blow each others stuff... Friends don't take things away from the other... Surely friends don't lie... And you've been lying to me!"

"How do you know that? What lies have I spun on you Tommy?" 

"THAT WE ARE FRIENDS! THAT'S THE FIRST AND BIGGEST FUCKING LIE DREAM." 

  
Tubbo can hear Tommy huffing his breathe, Dream just looked at Tommy with an unfazed stance and expression. 

  
"Tommy, at least I visit you after all this time right? So, we're friends."

  
Tommy can be heard to stop huffing and went silent. Tubbo holds unto Dream's words.

_"At least I visit you after all this time right?"_

It was silent for a bit. Tubbo can hear walking again and then a slap against the back.

"Oh Tommy, see? I do care and what I've been doing was for your own well being. Besides..."

Footsteps against the grass can be heard and then a halt, Dream's voice was a bit far but his words can still be heard.

  
"Do you think others can handle you as well as I can? Why do you think you got exiled."

  
The sound of walking resumed and then stops. Tubbo sees Dream's shadow by the portal, he stifles his breathing and covers his mouth so he doesn't get caught. The sound of the portal evoked and Dream's shadow disappears. 

Tubbo exhaled and breathed in again. He didn't like that, he didn't like what Dream was telling Tommy. Goodness, he didn't even know Dream was hurting Tommy this way in exile. 

He never bothered to check how he was doing after all so how would he know. 

"Tubbo, I know you're there. Dreams gone so you can come out now." Tommy says with a raspy voice.

Tubbo froze for a moment. Dream didn't notice him but Tommy did? 

  
"... Maybe I'm hallucinating again..." Tommy tells himself. 

  
"Ah! No you're definitely not hallucinating! I'm here Tommy." Tubbo leaps out from his hiding spot with the basket of bread. 

The two make eye contact and stared at each other. It was still a bit awkward but less tense than the last time they met. Tommy raises his eyebrows upon seeing the bread basket Tubbo was holding. 

Tubbo takes notice that Tommy looks different from yesterday. Unlike before he noticeably has bandages on his hands that covers his knuckes, his shoes are more dirty and looks to be falling apart, his clothes are far more torn, the bandana around his neck had a few rips, his eye bags got heavier, and he looks to be paler. 

Tommy gestures to Tubbo to come over to him, Tubbo stoped staring and walked towards him. 

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Tubbo raises an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why else do you think I'm here? To visit you of course!" Tubbo exclaimed. 

Tommy doesn't give much of an expression, Tubbo didn't like how his reaction was bit lack luster. He'd think his friend would be happy to see him but he looks to be indifferent. 

"Ah. So yesterday wasn't just a one time thing?" Tommy questioned. "What. No! Of course not!" Tubbo remarked. 

"I've decided since we saw each other again. I'll be visiting as many times I can in a week. Or at least twice a week." Tubbo confidently says while Tommy just looked with confusion. 

"I mean Tommy, I'll be visiting from now on." Tubbo smiled at Tommy who grinned a bit and then he glances off to the side with a neutral expression. 

"Surely. Thanks Big T." 

Tubbo's smile widens. He hands to Tommy the basket of bread.

"Here! It's from Nikki's bakery. I know you like it when she makes it so I bought you a whole basket." Tubbo says cheerfully. 

Tommy takes the basket and smells it, his eyes starts to break into tears. 

"Wh-Wha- Tommy are you okay?" Tubbo was concerned, he tries to comfort his friend. As he wraps his arm around Tommy he felt cold coming into contact with him. That made Tubbo more worried.

"I-Im sorry Big Man, this is very un-manly of me. Nikki's goods just r-reminded me too much of L-L'manburg." Tommy sobbed. 

Tubbo looks at his friend sadly. He felt so bad and now was thinking he gave the wrong gift. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Tubbo suggests. Tommy looked hesitant but he nods in agreement. 

  
The two walk to a sandy area where the water was on the edge, they both took off their shoes and dipped their feet into the water. It felt relaxing, the smell of the salt water was refreshing with the cool wind passing by made it even better. 

"What do you miss about L'manburg?" Tubbo asked. Tommy looked at Tubbo, then stared down into the water. 

"Everything. It was my home. The home we built with Wilbur, the land we created and fought for. We even grew in numbers. The place was getting better, we were finally living in peace." Tommy explained. 

He raises his head and looks to the skies, he then raises his arm and tried to grasp the air.

"Everyone I care about is there. You're there! It means so much to me since all our happiest moments comes from there. Ever since the exile I wanted to experience that again, that kind of happiness that L'manburg gave me. It can't ever seen to be replicated. It's so special to me. I miss it Tubbo." 

Tubbo looked reluctant to reply. Again, he felt bad. He remember when he yelled at Tommy for being selfish but now he realized it that his friend was far from selfish, not selfless but he was self sacrificing. 

Pressing his lips together guilt overwhelmed Tubbo, seeing his friend like this made him sad. 

Tommy didn't look the same to him. Maybe he's just the same as Tommy, deep down he also wished that the disparity between didn't widen and if Tommy didn't have to burn George's house they'd be having a lot of time together. Nothing would have changed so drastically, they'd still be as close as ever. 

"H-Hey Tommy... About Dream... How long?" Tubbo questioned with a concerned tone. 

"Heh. So you heard huh... A week into exile and ever since then. It's just been a routine for us at this point." Tommy says it so casually. Tubbo freaked out a bit.

"H-How can you be okay with that?" Tubbo asked with a cracked voice. 

Tommy shrugs. "It just became normal. Sure at first it sucked, that dick was just blowing up my hard work. Looking back, I think I just did what he wanted so he wouldn't harm me and leave me." He admits.

"Leave you? Tommy, Dream wasn't the only person visiting you though right?" Tubbo asked. 

"He wasn't the only one sure, but he was the only one who visited more frequently. I haven't seen Ghostbur in a while, Ranboo just leaves his letters for me to respond to, the rest just came when I wasn't around to see them. Dream was like the only form of communication I had left. No one even bothers to answer me on the communicator so who else should I go to than the guy who does visit."

The more Tubbo is hearing this the more guilty he feels. 

"I was so desperate for human contact and communication I just followed whatever he told me. After I saw you again though... I realized me and Dream's "friendship" was nothing more than manipulation... He never cared and that was solidified back in the Nether." Tommy's voice softened.

Tubbo was pained to hear all this. In his mind he wished he could have done something. 

"No matter how much I beg or wish it doesn't change that I am an exiled man... I can never go back... Never again." Tommy whispered.

Tubbo reaches to Tommy, makes him face each other and looks at him dead in the eyes.

"Tommy I'm sure things will get better! You can come back some day. Please don't lose hope Big Man! Everyone will wait for your return. Don't worry!" Tubbo tries to be positive.

Tommy's head perks up. "N-No one hates me?"

"Wha- No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Tubbo didn't like that Tommy thought everyone hated him. That was far from true.

"You heard what Dream said..." Tommy retaliated. 

_"Do you think others can handle you as well as I can? Why do you think you got exiled."_

"I know why I got exiled... Because of being me everyone didn't know how to deal with me and what I have done." Tommy sadly states. 

"..."

Tubbo didn't know how to answer. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't true, if Tommy just controlled himself from burning George's home and from pleading himself guilty he wouldn't be in this mess. 

But that didn't mean everyone hated him for not being able to tolerate his behaviour. 

Tommy was always so funny and loud it made L'manburg have the balanced kind of noisy. Nowadays it's been too quiet. 

"Tommy... We all still care about you..." Tubbo tries to speak but eventually he fell into silence with Tommy. 

They just sat there looking at the ocean as the water soaked their legs and the wind slowly blowing at their hair, letting time pass them by. 

They didn't speak a word for a while, the silence was a bit suffocating but needed. The presence of the other was enough. 

Tubbo didn't like how Tommy was speaking. It felt too low and too soft for him, it really wasn't like his friend. It was like as if...

"Tommy..." Tubbo started. 

Tommy stared across the water, not facing Tubbo. Tubbo looked at him dead straight hoping to get his attention again. 

"... Why do you make it sound like... You'll never come back? We could always try to remove your exile sentence...." Tubbo tries to make it hopeful for Tommy. 

"I-" Tommy tries to speak but he gets interrupted by the sound of a trident heading their way. 

This brings the two into a panic, they look up to the sky and see the silhouette against the blinding sun making its way down. 

Tommy and Tubbo backs off from their spot and watched the figure make a splash in front of them. 

Both the boy's eyes widen as they hear the familiar chuckle along with that royal outfit and warrior like stance. 

  
"Oh boy, I went too far. Oh well... Hello Tommy." Technoblade looks at the two with a sinister smile. 

  
"T-Technoblade!" Tubbo yelps. He felt screwed, it didn't help he was a president in front of an anarchist. 

Tommy immediately gets Tubbo behind him. "Stay away you wanker! Your not welcomed here!" Tommy screams at Techno. 

Techno only looks at the two with disinterest. He turned his around to see his surroundings and notices all of Tommy's builds. 

"You surely made yourself at home here. Has exile been treating you nicely Tommy? Hahaha." Techno mocked. 

Tommy felt his blood boil, wanting to let loose, but he stands his ground to make sure Tubbo doesn't get hurt. 

"I was just fishing and did some swimming, didn't realize I threw my trident too far and made it here. Say Tubbo, shouldn't you be with your men and, well, your **government**?" Techno emphasised the last word with malice in the tone.

He definitely wasn't happy seeing Tubbo. 

Tubbo avoids eye contact with the anarchist as his body felt tense with every glare Techno gave at his direction. 

Techno looks at Tommy and sees that his brother was not lowering his defenses for his friend. Techno rolled his eyes and looksd away from then. 

"... I'll just let myself out. About the party Tubbo." Techno states, he gets Tubbo's attention. 

"See you there." Techno salutes at the two, he then used his trident to make a flawless exit.

Tommy scoffed at his statement while Tubbo seemed happy that Techno accepted the invitation. 

"I really don't like seeing these bastards anymore..." Tommy sighs and relaxed his body from his previous stance. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with them." Tubbo professed. 

"... About the party... How's that going for you... And, well, how's the others?" Tommy asked. 

Tubbo thinks about it for moment and then he smiled. 

"Well, Eret and Fundy helped me with preparations so all that's left is actually doing it. Nikki has been selling flowers with Captain Puffy and their sales have been going great. Ranboo has been practicing his endermen qualities after Sapnap dissed him from last time. Uhh... Oh! Quackity started a Mexican L'manburg, I believe it's now called El Rapids. Jack Manifold has been fixing his house. The guys at the Badlands have been improving on their use of medicine! That's a good thing. Haven't seen George in a while since Dream made Eret king again, Sapnap has been with Punz and Sam a lot. Actually not that I think about it, Dream, George, and Sapnap hasn't really been conversing a lot these days..."

Tubbo realized he was rambling, he gets a bit flustered but then he noticed Tommy's expression.

First was he was silent than talking over Tubbo, next he seemed to be confused... Oh God...

"Tommy? You... You do remember the people I just mentioned... Right?" Tubbo was worried now. 

"What- pfft. Of course I do Tubbo! Of course I do!... I do..." Tommy started loudly but slowly transitioned to being quiet. 

  
It was awkward now. 

  
"T-Tubbo... If you don't mind. Please, leave me alone for now.... I-I'll see you at the party..." Tommy sternly says, he walks away as fast as he can. 

"W-Wait what? Tommy wait!" 

Tubbo struggles to keep up with Tommy as he puts his shoes back on. Tommy was now out of his view once he walked up the mounts of dirt, Tubbo goes up to grab his friend and reason with him.

He find himself alone. 

"Wha- Tommy? Tommy! Where- I don't... HOW!?" Tubbo was so confused, he felt like pulling his hair.

He felt confused and alone. He was alone.

There was no sign of his friend anywhere, he was only met with the howling wind and the greens of the land. 

Tubbo runs to Tommy's tent and checks, no Tommy. He runs to the Logstedshire shed, no Tommy. He goes down to the mining area Tommy made, not there either. 

* * *

  
**Tubbo:** Tommy where did you go?

* * *

  
He tries the communicator, he waits and sees a line of messages. 

* * *

**Tubbo:** Tommy where did you go?  
 **Fundy:** Tubbo? Are you at Tommy's?  
 **Ranboo:** Hey Tommy, Tubbo's looking for you!   
**Quackity:** Has anyone seen my yeezes?  
 **Fundy:** Quackity nows not the time.   
**Nikki:** Hello! Something wrong Tubbo?  
 **Ghostbur:** Tubbo do you need some blue?

* * *

  
Tubbo doesn't see any reply from Tommy. He didn't like this, despite the swarming messages he felt alone. 

Tommy just disappeared like that. 

Disappearing like that. Disappearing without proper closure. Dissapearing out of nowhere.

It made his heart race into a panic. 

Tubbo looks down and checks the grass, he notices heavy footsteps leading to the forest area. 

_He probably ran as fast as he can to get away?_ He reasoned to himself. 

Tubbo wanted to run there and check but then he remembered what Tommy asked of him. Tubbo became hesitant. At least a proper goodbye would have been nice. 

He didn't feel welcomed. 

Tubbo decides to go back for he portal and return to L'manburg. The silence was scary, he didn't like how quiet it became. 

As he gets teleported the last thing he sees was the basket of bread he brought Tommy, just there on the grass still filled with bread, untouched. 

"I'll... See you at the party..." 

.

.

.

\- - - 

_The sheer cold never felt welcoming_

_Warmth was welcoming._

_Warmth was cozy._

_He remembered being by the fireplace as his dad told him stories while his older brothers would act the story or butt in their father's storytelling._

_It was all warm, funny and happy._

_All he has now was just cold._

_It was all cold, humorless, and sad._

_Looking down at the lava, it looked more welcoming than the cold and loneliness of Logstedshire._

_As if it could hug him and keep him at peace._

_Hot_

_Blistering_

_Scorching_

. . . 

_Welcoming_

_He feels to be kicked down and now on his chest._

_Weight got on his back and then he hears a voice._

  
_"Its not your time to die yet Tommy."_

_"... It's never my time to die..."_

  
\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream really being here to make Tommy more miserable, even if Techno doesn't do much he is also indirectly part of the reason Tommy is unhappy.
> 
> My x-mas break just started, hopefully I can finish the story in this time period.
> 
> Ik Tommy rn is residing with Techno but like I stated, this fic was made before that so I don't think I can write a consoling Techno rn.


End file.
